ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cursed Realm
}} The Cursed Realm was one of the sixteen realms parallel to Ninjago, appearing in the fourth as well as the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The Cursed Realm appears to be a network of dark and cavernous channels, branching off each other to form a gloomy maze. Apparently, this realm serves as the doom of the evil souls who once dwelt on Ninjago, and also as the habitat (the stomach) of The Preeminent. In order for the living to cross over to this realm, a portal is necessary for the transportation. The cursed portal is not only a location but also the primary antagonist in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It serves as The Preeminent whose goals were to curse the sixteen realms. Following The Preeminent's demise, the Cursed Realm was flooded by the Endless Sea and destroyed, with all its inhabitants being killed. History Spellbound After the end of the Serpentine War, Garmadon used the spell to banish Arcturus and four other Anacondrai Generals into the Cursed Realm so they won't be seen or go back into Ninjago to cause any more threats again. The Day of The Dragon Clouse attempted to banish Garmadon to the Cursed Realm with his dark magic, but Garmadon managed to escape. Ironically, Clouse was the one who was sucked into the portal and trapped in the Cursed Realm. The Corridor of Elders Lloyd had to use the spell which opened the Cursed Realm in order to banish the Anacondrai Cultists and his father. At the end of the episode, Morro went through the portal before it fully closed. Kingdom Come The Master Writer (Fenwick) tours the Ninja around the Sixteen Realms and the Cursed Realm was one of the visited places. Curse World - Part I Morro opened the Cursed Realm to free the The Preeminent, in which the beast dragged Lloyd into the dimension at the end of the episode as it was arriving in Stiix. Curse World - Part II Lloyd was brought into the Cursed Realm, where he reunites with his father while Clouse thinks Chen is seeing things again when Chen saw Lloyd. Lloyd attempts to free his father, but is unable to. Garmadon persuades his son to go and fight for Ninjago, saying that while he'll be gone, he will always be a part of Lloyd. Lloyd takes his father's robes and escapes from the Cursed Realm. As The Preeminent pursues the boat containing the fleeing civilians of Stiix across the Endless Sea, Nya unlocks her True Potential, creating a massive tidal wave that drowns the colossal beast and sends it sinking into the depths of the ocean, resulting in the destruction of the Cursed Realm and the deaths of all its inhabitants. Those still imprisoned inside of it, such as Garmadon and the Anacondrai Cultists, were drowned shortly afterwards. Any Ghosts on the outside of The Preeminent at the time were dragged down towards the sea due to their bond with the Cursed Realm, and they were dissolved by the water. With the Cursed Realm destroyed, all its inhabitants were killed. Characters who were banished into the Cursed Realm Deceased *Garmadon *Anacondrai Cultists **Chen **Zugu **Eyezor **Kapau **Chope **Krait **Sleven **Over 300 Anacondrai Cultists *Ghost Warriors **Morro **Wrayth **Bansha **Ghoultar **Soul Archer **Attila **Hackler **Ming **Spyder **Howla **Wooo **Cowler **Cyrus **Ghurka **Pitch **Wail **Yokai Alive *Anacondrai Generals (Released Souls) **Arcturus **Six Unnamed Generals *Lloyd Garmadon (Temporarily) *Clouse (survived the destruction of the Cursed Realm) Trivia * In an interview with Dan and Kevin Hageman, they hinted that there may be consequences to destroying a realm. Thus far, the Cursed Realm is the only one of the Sixteen Realms that has been destroyed. * While Garmadon and the Anacondrai Cultists were all drowned and killed when The Preeminent sank into the sea, the Ghost Warriors were all killed because of their attachment to the Cursed Realm. When The Preeminent sank into the Endless Sea, the ghosts were dragged towards the water and dissolved. * Your body will start to decay overtime if you are not freed soon enough. For instance, the Anacondrai Generals are Ghosts, and Garmadon had his body when he got sent there. * All the portals look exactly the same. This could be a reasonable explanation of the scene in "The Corridor of Elders," where the Anacondrai Generals travel to another realm. * When Fenwick took the Ninja, to the Cursed Realm, they saw The Preeminent, but there were many Ghosts around her, which implies that after a time they earn the privilege to go outside of the Cursed Realm, into the outer dimension. * In the episode "Kingdom Come", Fenwick took the Ninja to the Cursed Realm. But they saw The Preeminent (the Cursed Realm) there. This implies that there is not only a "Cursed Realm" but a Cursed Dimension that The Preeminent originally resided in. Gallery GarmadonBanished.png|Garmadon going to the Cursed Realm ArcturusLeaves.png|The Anacondrai Generals being banished to the Cursed Realm Chencursedrealms.png|Chen in the Cursed Realm Clouseghost.png |Clouse in the Cursed Realm GarmadonCursed.png|Garmadon in the Cursed Realm Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:Dimensions Category:Locations Category:Darkness Category:Shadow Category:Destruction Category:Destroyed Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements